


Damage

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: Nice Rhack You Got There [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Fear of loss, Injury, M/M, Repair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Rhys takes a hit and Jack thinks only he can fix him.





	Damage

“Hold still, Rhys!” Jack snapped, he'd had to tell Rhys this five times already and it was obvious that his patience was worn thin as paper.

“Sorry! It-It's just y-you're- AGH!” Rhys's arm shot out and knocked Jack aside, clutching at his ECHOeye, tears leaking out of his normal eye, “OW!”

Jack grimaced and got off the floor, “If you had held still this wouldn't have happened!”

Rhys couldn't hear though because he was rubbing at his eye and sobbing brokenly, “Owowowowowowow!”

Jack opened his mouth to yell again then growled in frustration, “Rhys, I can't fix the fucking thing if you keep squirming and _hitting me_ every time-”

“Shut up, Jack! It fucking _hurts_!” Rhys screamed, sobbing and shaking his head, “Make it stop!”

Jack's eyes widened and he rushed forward, pushing Rhys's hands away from his face, “Stop it, you're going to make it worse, goddammit!”

He shoved Rhys back down on the table then crawled on top and sat on Rhys's chest, pinning his arms down, Rhys gulped air as tears streamed down his face,

“Please make it stop!” Rhys begged, doing his very best to not struggle as Jack held his eyelid open with one hand and pushed the tiny drill into his eye socket, undoing the moorings holding his cybernetic eye in place.

“I've almost got it, cupcake, just hold on a little bit longer and it'll be all over, I promise,” Jack panted through gritted teeth, sweat beading on his forehead above the mask, “Shhshh, I got you . . . I'm gonna fucking strangle that stupid tech with my goddamn bare hands when I'm done here . . . stupid sonuvabitch fiddling with volatile equipment outside of a test-area . . . “

Rhys yelled loudly as there was a popping in his head Jack fell over backward with Rhys's eyeball in his hand,

“Got it!” Jack held it up in triumph then yelped and quickly set it aside when a spark shot out of it, he shook his hand out then looked at the smaller man who was huddled in a tight, shaking ball with his face in his hands, “There, see? I got it out. I'll fix it up good as new, even give it some fancy new upgrades . . . maybe change the color . . . I . . . Rhys?”

Rhys was sobbing uncontrollably and trembling, Jack slowly, uncertainly approached him, his fingers reaching out to gently stroke the brunette's hair gently,

“Rhys?” Jack leaned over, “C'mon, baby, let me see if there's any burns.”

Rhys slowly sat up, still pressing his hands against his eye socket. He thought about how they had gotten to this point, Jack had made Rhys his personal assistant (It's a classic, Rhys, the boss and the secretary- er- the _assistant_ sleeping together!) and they had been looking at some new prototypes, not really Rhys's forte but he'd tagged along at Jack's behest anyway. One of the interns was checking the loading chamber of a pistol that shot shock bullets when it misfired and the bullet, which was thankfully small caliber so it didn't kill him instantly, went right into Rhys's ECHOeye. Which wouldn't have been nearly that bad if the bullet had stopped discharging but apparently they were slow-release stun bullets so it continued to electrocute Rhys all the way from the test area to the Infirmary and, when Jack finally lost his temper at the medical staff for not knowing how to deal with a cybernetic eye that would electrocute anyone that touched it, he grabbed Rhys and carried him to his penthouse for a little home practice.

Jack gently moved Rhys's hands away and ran his fingers gingerly over the bruised, swollen flesh around the gaping hole,

“Ew . . . I can see all your stuff.” Jack mumbled, using his fingers to gently open Rhys's eyelid, “It's really gross but kinda cool too.”

Rhys hiccuped and snuffled, “G-Great . . . “

Jack grimaced, “It doesn't look as bad as it probably feels, it's gonna be alright, babes. Think I should scope it out just to be sure first though, if there's any burned out wires, they need to be replaced.”

“Wait! Wait, please, give me something for the pain, please!” Rhys begged, grabbing onto the front of Jack's shirt, twisting it in his fists.

“Okay, okay, Rhys, hang on, I'll get you something,” Jack quickly unlatched Rhys's hands and hurried to a cabinet next to the workbench, “It can't knock you out though, I need you awake to test things, sorry about that.”

“No! No, please knock me out!” Rhys sobbed, shaking his head, “You have no idea how bad this h- OW!”

Jack had slammed a hyperdermic into Rhys's thigh, “This'll deaden the pain, just give it a second to work, okay?”

Rhys hugged himself and started rocking and whimpering. Jack made a face then hopped onto the bench next to Rhys and pulled him into his lap,

“Shhshh, just let the drugs work, Rhys, it'll be okay. I got you.” Jack murmured, rubbing Rhys's back gently.

Rhys snuffled and his chest stuttered then his breathing evened out and his body relaxed. Jack smiled,

“There we go.”

He carefully stood up and carried Rhys over to an apparatus not unlike a dentist's chair, set Rhys in it then kicked a tall stool over to be next to the chair. He quickly set about gathering what he needed then sat down, he propped Rhys's head up with a small pillow and slipped an eye-speculum in place inside Rhys's eyelid then pulled a light down on an arm.

“Can you hear me, Rhys?” Jack asked loudly.

“Mh.” Rhys waved a hand limply.

“Good, in a second those drugs are going to settle in and level out so you won't be so groggy, when that happens we'll do the serious digging and see if the bullet damage any of the more delicate optics. For now I'm just going to poke around and get a surface analysis of the damage, okay?”

“Mhm.”

“Okay, just sit tight for a little bit.” Jack carefully started to prod and poke around, pulling some shrapnel out and tightening a few of the almost microscopic screws.

After a moment he glanced at Rhys's other eye which was almost closed,

“You still with me, Rhys?”

Rhys grunted softly, a bit of drool was making its way down his cheek. Jack grimaced and used his sleeve to wipe it off,

“ . . . good . . . while I have you like this . . . “ Jack swallowed thickly and sat back, “You _ever_ scare me like that again . . . I'll fucking kill you myself . . . That bullet went right into your head and I thought- . . . I thought for a second you were . . . that you'd . . . “

Jack took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, he shook his head and broke down,

“If it was any bigger a bullet . . . if it had gone in your actual eye . . . you'd be d-dead.”

Rhys blinked slowly and tilted his head, “ . . . he-hey . . . are you . . . crying?”

Jack snapped up, cleared his throat and rubbed at his eyes, “No, I am _not_ and anything you saw or heard to make you think otherwise is false.”

“Right.” Rhys let his head roll back, “ . . my head doesn't hurt so much anymore.”

“Good, good,” Jack leaned back over Rhys, “Let's see how much extra work I gotta do to get you operational.”

“Sure, wouldn't want you to do all the work around here.” Rhys murmured.

“Yeah, well, what's the point of having an assistant if I have to do work?” Jack chuckled dryly.

Rhys snorted and reached his hand out, cupping Jack's cheek gently, “Hey.”

“Hm?” Jack didn't look up right away.

“Look at me.” Rhys stroked his thumb over the edge of the mask.

Jack slowly lifted his eyes to stare at Rhys, “What?”

“I'm here. It'll take more than a little bullet to the eye to take me out.” Rhys smiled weakly, his eye still bleary with the effect of the drug.

Jack swallowed and nodded, “Right.”

“Jack?”

“What?”

“You can say it, it's okay, you don't have to be afraid.” Rhys murmured, dropping his hand.

“I'm not- . . . “ Jack shook his head and leaned forward, putting his head down on Rhys's chest, “I love you. Please don't leave me.”

“Nothing short of a bullet actually killing me could make me.” Rhys said softly, “I'm real tired though.”

Jack nodded and pulled the speculum out, “I can't see anything too serious, the rest is all checking the optics so I guess we can tuck you in bed to sleep it off.”

He bundled Rhys into his arms and carried him to the Master bedroom where he gently set Rhys on the bed then crawled in after him after shedding his boots and jeans and shirt, he gently undressed Rhys, detached his arm, then curled around him.

They slept like that for several hours until Rhys sat up and stretched, he felt a lot better truth be told, the swelling had gone down and the pain wasn't nearly as bad thanks to whatever it was that Jack gave him. He looked slowly down at Jack who was still asleep and hugging onto Rhys's waist. Rhys smiled and ran his fingers through Jack's hair until the masked man's eyes fluttered open,

“Hi.”

Jack grunted and sat up, “Hey, what time is it?”

“Too early to get up.” Rhys mumbled, glancing at the clock.

“Mm, how you feelin', pumpkin?” Jack reached over to turn the bedside lamp on.

“Better, much better.” Rhys sighed and settled back against the fluffy pillows, “You?”

Jack blinked, “What about me?”

“You were really upset,” Rhys shrugged, “You actually cried, Jack.”

Jack grunted and glared at a spot on the far wall, “I wasn't upset. And I didn't cry.”

“You told me you love me.” Rhys reminded.

Jack blinked and looked at Rhys, “ . . I do.”

It was Rhys's turn to blink and stare, “You do?”

The older man huffed and rolled his eyes, “Look, I know I don't like saying it and I really don't like admitting it when I feel a certain way toward people, that kind of thing gets people killed, but yeah, alright? I do, I really do and when I thought I might lose you in that very nanosecond- . . . well, let's just say I know how it feels to watch people you love die violently.”

Jack pulled his knees up and hugged them while Rhys scooted a bit closer,

“You're talking about An-”

Jack held a hand up, “Do _not_ say her name. Either of their names. Ever.”

Rhys clapped his mouth shut with a snap and fidgeted, he didn't even want to point out that he had no idea what Jack's wife's name had been,

“Sorry.”

“It's not- . . . “ Jack growled in exasperation, “I'm not mad about it, it just . . . it hurts too much.”

“I'll keep that in mind.” Rhys promised, “But hey, I'm okay, I'm here.”

Jack looked at Rhys and smiled a little, “Yeah, you're here.”

He leaned up and kissed Rhys gently, Rhys closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, feeling Jack's hand on the back of his neck, then it slid down his spine to cup one of his asscheeks. Rhys grunted as Jack deepened the kiss and he slowly started to lie back, he tried to pull Jack with him but the taller man wouldn't budge. Rhys broke the kiss and stared quizzically up at Handsome Jack,

“Don't you want to . . . ?” He gestured between their erections.

Jack shook his head and slid down the bed, gripping either of Rhys's knees and spreading them, “Not this time, Rhys's-pieces, think you deserve a little something for taking a bullet in your eye and not dying.”

“Huh?” Rhys blinked then smiled when Jack stroked a hand over his cock, “Oh!”

Jack pulled Rhys's foreskin back and ran his tongue over the head, flicking over the slit and gathering the pearl of precum that had formed there. A few more licks then he pulled Rhys's cock into his mouth, sucking obnoxiously as he swirled his tongue over and around the length and head. Rhys groaned when Jack's hand that wasn't holding one of his legs dipped down to squeeze and stroke his ballsac.

“Shit . . . fuck, Jack . . . Jack . . . I'm not going to last too long . . . “ Rhys panted and lifted his head, watching as he slowly disappeared into Jack's mouth over and over, inch by blessed inch sliding along Jack's usually rampant, wicked tongue.

Jack hummed and pulled back to suck on just the head and foreskin while his hand that was holding Rhys's leg let go and gripped the shaft tightly, pumping the smaller man until Rhys was a gasping, jerking, whining mess. Right before climaxing, Rhys sat up, burying his hand into Jack's hair and pushing himself into Jack's throat, grunting as he came. Oh, he was going to catch hell for that . . .

Rhys quickly let go of Jack after he was spent and flopped back onto the pillows, panting and bleary-eyed, “Sorry, I couldn't-”

Jack waved a hand dismissively and blanched, he wiped his mouth and smacked his lips, “Nah, it- eugh- it's fine. Bleh! Eating a lot of pizza lately? Am I gonna have to start monitoring your diet? Maybe limit your all-night nerdfests with Vaughn?”

“Uh . . . “ Rhys grimaced.

Jack crawled up and laid on his back next to Rhys, he gagged once more then shook his head to clear it and looked down at his own cock which was still hard and flushed, “Welp, it ain't gonna jack itself.”

He was just wrapping his fingers around the shaft when Rhys beat him to it, “I'll do it.”

“Sweetie, that's your off-hand, I would like to come some time this year.” Jack cocked an eyebrow and Rhys put his hand down, “Don't pout, Rhysie, it's only cute sometimes. 'sides, now you get a show.”

Rhys huffed and put his head on Jack's shoulder, “Okay . . . “

“I know, don't worry, you can suck and jerk me off until my balls are empty after I fix your eye.” Jack murmured and started jerking himself off.

“Sounds good.” Rhys murmured while he watched, Jack didn't take very long and was soon spilling over his own hand.

Jack wiped his hand off on the duvet then turned over and wrapped Rhys up in his arms, “Promise you won't get hurt like that again.”

“Well, I can't really predict when-”

“Rhys, promise me.” Jack fixed Rhys with an intense, desperate look.

Rhys nodded, “I promise.”

“Good, I'll hold you to it.”

 


End file.
